classicrpfandomcom-20200223-history
Queen Yeonghwa
Queen Yeonghwa (8 May 1573- 1648) (Jin: 영화여왕; Yeonghwa yeowang) reigned as Queen Regent of Jinguk from 1597 until her abdication in 1644. Yeonghwa is widely viewed as one of the most influential monarchs in the history of Jinguk by contemporary and modern historians alike. During her reign, Yeonghwa passed a large number of sweeping and progressive reforms, including the Haebang Reform of 1616 (해방) which abolished Jinguk's reformed caste system and abolished slavery. Yeonghwa also established herself as an astute military commander, leading Jinguk to a decisive victory over Ishikoku during the Ishi invasions of Jinguk (1639-1640). Yeonghwa encouraged a renaissance in thought, literature, and the arts in Jinguk; as such, her reign is considered a golden age in Jin history and was treated as required studying material for future crown princes. It is recorded in the Jinguksagi that she was regarded during her time as a "benevolent, filial, sagacious and admirable monarch." Early life and succession to the throne Queen Yeonghwa was born on 8 May 1573 to King Gonghwa and Queen Soheon in the NAME. She had two elder siblings, Princess Yeongcheon and Princess Yeongpyeong. Princess Yeonghwa's name, which in when written in Meija, translates as "flourishing flower" in reference to her well-documented beauty. King Gonghwa had just one son during his lifetime, the unrecognized and illegitimate Tae Jinyoung. Many officials and bureaucrats, viewing the low caste of Jinyoung's mother as undignified for a king, urged King Gonghwa to place a nobleman outside the House of Tae on the throne. As such, he began to consider his son-in-law, Kim Yijong (Husband of Princess Yeongcheon) as his successor after recognizing his military service and achievements; it should also be noted that Kim Yijong was the son of Chief Minister Kim Imjong, and as such, the lobbying of the ministers and officials to forego Tae Jinyoung is seen as having been politically motivated. When Princess Yeonghwa heard of the suggested succession of Kim Yijong, she was furious: Princess Yeonghwa had always viewed Tae Jinyoung as her legitimate brother, and maintained a close and clandestine friendship with him. Yeonghwa made a desperate plea for her father to recognize her brother, Jinyoung as his heir, however he declined. Afterward, Princess Yeonghwa made a second audacious plea to her father, asking him to give her a chance to compete for the throne, insisting that she has the right to assume the throne as much as Kim Yijong has. Inspired by her determination to continue her family's dynasty, the King gave her the chance to prove herself worthy of the throne. Although it was not unusual for women to wield power in Jinguk, the thought of having a female ruler sitting on the throne was still unacceptable for most scholars, bureaucrats and lay-people of the time. Eventually, she succeeded in gaining the trust and respect of her people and of many of the officials in the palace. Accordingly, Yeonghwa was named as King Gonghwa's successor. This decision wasn't accepted by everyone, and as a result some officials, led by Kim Imjong, planned an uprising in order to stop her from being crowned. However, this plot was discovered and suppressed early on and as punishment, Kim Imjong was beheaded in the market place along with his entire family, including Yeonghwa's younger sister Princess Yeongcheon. Other conspiring officials were arrested at their homes and executed at a later time. This level of brutal suppression is characteristic of the later months of King Gonghwa's reign as he worked to protect and legitimize his daughter's succession. Reign WIP Category:Monarchs of Jinguk Category:Jin people Category:History of Jinguk Category:Hwaryeong Dynasty